


A NOTE. THAT IS LATE!

by sickgirl_mp3



Series: it's a birthday ting #BRICKSQUAD [3]
Category: who are you? i'm the owner of this house.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickgirl_mp3/pseuds/sickgirl_mp3
Series: it's a birthday ting #BRICKSQUAD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870294
Kudos: 1





	A NOTE. THAT IS LATE!

yes this is a speech 

i can’t believe we’ve been friends for four years; they’ve been the best four years of my life. to be truthful, i don’t know where to start… you mean the world to me dude idk. you’ve shown me that there’s a lot to be happy about in this life and that the things that you can’t be happy about don’t have to have you pressed forever. you’ve possibly been the most patient-est person in the world with me and my strange ways of living, and while your abilities in relation to me don’t define your worth to me, that means a lot to me. i swear you’re one of the kindest people i know and you have the most unfettered and free-standing spirit i’ve ever seen. i always like to say i’m not a mawkish person but every “existential” talk we’ve had has always opened my third eye and every down i’ve let you know about has been turned into an up and been done with just as quickly as it came along. I really value, as a concept, friendship, especially with you. this is very late, but you’re really special to me! and i hope every single birthday is great as fuck because you deserve it! 


End file.
